winx_club_and_my_versionfandomcom-20200214-history
Faragonda
Faragonda is the Headmistress of Alfea College for Fairies, of which she was once a student herself. She played a major role in helping Bloom to discover her past and her true powers. Faragonda was also a member of the Company of Light. Appearance |-|Civilian= Faragonda is possibly an elderly fairy judging from her hair. She has short curly hair and gold hoop earrings. She also wears black horn-rimmed glasses with sky blue lenses. She wears a long sleeved pink shirt with ruffles at the tips and a navy blue vest with a white trim, puffed sleeves, and a single violet button. She wears a long pink skirt with ruffles near her ankles. Her shoes are black high heels with yellow buckles. From Season 6 onwards, she wears a dark blue jacket with a lavender tie, the same dark pink brooch, the lavender skirt is now straight instead of having waves, lavender gloves, white socks and the black high heels with yellow flowers on it. With its appearance, she is seen slightly less old due to its 100 years in existence. Faragonda1full.png|Season 1 - Season 5 Outfit. Faragonda S6 PNG.png|Season 6 and Season 7 Outfit. |-|Younger Years= In her younger years, she has brown hair and she was seen wearing a burgundy long sleeved and knee length dress and high heels. The neck part of the dress has white lace and a dark burgundy loop. The high heels have a golden buckle. The school logo's golden "A" is on the left part of the dress. Tumblr np7mddBpoC1snafzao2 400.png |-|Pajamas= She wears a cream-colored dress, white sandals and a gray robe with white part (resembling a coat). FaragondaPijamaT1.png |-|Company of Light= When she was a member of the Company of Light, she was much younger than Griffin. She wears a purple coat and integral light magenta dress with light magenta shoes. She seems to be 40 years in that appearance. Faragonda younger.jpg Personality Faragonda is a kind soul who cares for her students, but she will not put up with nonsense and will dispense discipline when needed. Her relationship with Griffin, the Headmistress of Cloud Tower, is a strange mixture of true friendship and slight rivalry. However, Faragonda was not present during the final battle with the Witches as all the magical strength of most of the members of the Company had been exhausted, which is why she was not able to tell Bloom exactly what happened to her parents. Faragonda was friends with Bloom's parents, King Oritel and Queen Marion of Domino (also members of the Company of Light), and was deeply disturbed by their disappearance. Faragonda is one of the three points of magic, the other two being Griffin and Saladin. Pre-Series Faragonda was once friends with Griffin. Faragonda, Griffin, and Saladin were part of the Company of Light that protected Domino along with Oritel and Marion, Bloom's parents. Magical Abilities Faragonda was never shown to transform, and it is still unknown what her exact power is. However, it was revealed that she was, at least, an Enchantix fairy (according to Griffin). Her element seemed to be nature-related, given how her spells are usually green-colored. Hence, despite her age and her kind demeanor, Faragonda is still an extremely powerful fairy whom none should underestimate. Uses of Magic *'Strength of the ancient Titans, Speed of the Cheetah' - A spell performed by her and Griffin to give extra power to Codatorta. *'Cupernus' - Used in a convergence by her and Griffin to shield the Winx from Darkar's attack. *'Contego' - A spell used by her against the Wild Lion Monster. *'Animal Transform' - A spell used by her to transform the fairy animals into their baby form. Trivia *Faragonda and Mirta are the only characters who were witches but became fairies in the series. *Her personality and role of helping Bloom on her quests is similar to that of Albus Dumbledore from the Harry Potter series. **Her battle with Valtor during Season 3 also reflects the battle between Dumbledore and Voldemort in the fifth book, Order of the Phoenix. *In the 4Kids dub, it was stated that Faragonda and Griffin had both dated Saladin. *Larisa Oleynik voices for both Faragonda and Icy. Icy is cold and evil. Faragonda is kind-hearted and good-natured. *Faragonda's first Nick voice actress, Kari Wahlgren, also plays the Narrator part in the Nickelodeon dub. *Her attire and hair style have been changed in Season 6. *In the third movie, Bloom calls her "Principal Faragonda" instead of "headmistress". *Out of all the characters in the series, she has served as a guide and strategist for the Winx. *She has appeared in every season and movies so far. *Her personality is similar to Motherboard from Cyberchase *Erica Schroeder also voices Icy, Piff, Critty and Squonk in the DuArt dub. **Erica also used to voiced Piff, Galatea and Daphne in the 4Kids dub. Category:Winx Club Category:Winx Club My Version Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Fairies Category:Witches Category:Female Characters Category:Allies Category:Company of Light Category:Alfea Category:Enchantix Category:Alfea Staffs Category:Alfea Students Category:Season 1